It is known in the art to provide a unitary net having a handle at one end and a closed loop at the other end about which a stocking cap-shaped netting is attached. However, a problem with such known nets is that the open end of the netting is always open, and it is difficult to retain a light flying object, such as a butterfly, within the net once it has been captured. Therefore, it is clear that a need exists in the art for a net in which the open end thereof is wide open for capturing a maneuverable object, such as a butterfly, and then can be quickly closed to prevent the butterfly from escaping. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a butterfly net that fulfills this need, and further is of simple design and construction for reliably and capably opening and closing the open end of the net.